A Dogs Heart
by DeiFlower
Summary: Naruto dissapeared Sasuke left, Sakura is heart broken. She is put on a new team. Can she stop feeling sorry for her self to see whats infront of her nose. R/R Fluffy -Discontinued for time being-
1. Wake up!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Sakura&Kiba Romance

Hi this is my first story story my others are just naruto songfics. I can take flames.

_'thoughts'_

_**'inner person thoughts'

* * *

**_

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A sixteen year old girl with emerald eyes and bubble gum pink hair was lying on her light green bed staring at the ceiling.

_'Why, why, why me... Why does everything bad happen to me?' _She thought.

She has had a few bad years, the boy she loved for so long just up and left her with a evil man who is set out to destroy their village, then one of her best friends in the whole world went missing, and at last she moved out of her parents house a month ago and hasn't unpacked most of her stuff.

_**'Hey don't think like that Sakura...' **_Her Inner self said.

_'WHY NOT, EVERYTHING BAD DOES HAPPEN TO ME, FIRST SASUKE LEAVES WITH THE MANIAC OROCHIMARU, THEN NARUTO DISSAPEARS TO KAMI KNOWS WHERE'_ Sakura screamed in her mind as tears began to form in her eyes.

_**'SHUT UP AND QUIT FEELING SORRY FOR YOUR SELF, YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE AFFECTED BY THIS... just think about Hinata and Shikamaru they grew close to be close friends with Naruto... and don't forget you still have Ino and Kiba' **_Sakura's Inner self smiled.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and blushed lightly. It's true, ever since Naruto disappeared Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru were put on the same team and became close friends, so close she began to have feelings for the dog boy.

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes. She about fell asleep, but then she felt breath on her face and she crinkled her nose. Whoever it was had bad breath. She opened her eyes to see a big white dog with brown ears lying next to her on the bed. She chuckled and rubbed him on the head.

"Hiya, Akamaru why are you here." She sat up and smiled at the dog as he barked.

"Well he's here to see if a certain ninja was ready to go see the Hokage for our mission... but apparently that ninja was going to sleep in." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see a seventeen year old boy with brown hair and dog teeth smirking at her. She blushed lightly, chuckled and looked at him.

"Hey Kiba, how did you get into my house?" She tilted her head to the side as her bangs fell into her eyes giving him a questioning glance.

Kiba blushed lightly. _'She's so cute like that... WAIT no, no, no she's just a friend.'_ He shook his head to get the thought away.

"Well first of all, your door was unlocked and second, it was wide open, right Akamaru" Kiba chuckled and looked at his dog Akamaru who barked in return.

Sakura smiled, "Well at least I have nothing valuable unpacked."

"Yeah, the only thing you have unpacked is your bed, and I doubt anyone will steal that with you sleeping in it" Kiba said bending down and pulling a lamp out of a box.

"Hey well y..." She began but was interrupted by a loud bark.

Kiba looked at Akamaru who barked a few times. Kiba nodded in understandment, stood up and walked around the bed. "Hey, Sakura we still need to go see Tsunade about our mission." He said offering his hand.

Sakura smiled and nodded as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

* * *

**If you think I should contenue this story please review!**

**If I'll lower it to 5**

**5 reviews I will try and post up the next chapter!**


	2. Mission For Two Plus a Dog

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Sakura&Kiba Romance

**Hey thanks for the great reviews!

* * *

**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Later with Tsunade**_

Sakura knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and entered after a faint "Come in."

"Umm... Tsunade, you asked us to come?" Sakura said looking at a very annoyed Tsunade who apparently brightened up at the sight of them._ 'She must have had a lot of paperwork to do.'_ Sakura thought.

"Ahhh, Sakura, Kiba ..." Tsunade began but stopped and laughed at a low growl from Akamaru.

Tsunade smiled and said "... And I won't forget you Akamaru."

Akamaru barked happily and wagged his tail.

"Tsunade get back on track please." Said an annoyed Kiba.

Tsunade grumbled and said. "Ok, ok, fine anyway Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru, I want you to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage from the village of the sand..."

Sakura smiled and said "You mean Gaara?"

Tsunade nodded and said "Yes, Gaara of the sand, now known as the Kazekage. I want you to leave in two days..."

"SO WE'LL BE LEAVING AFTER MY SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Sakura practically yelled.

Tsunade winced at the sudden loudness."...Yes, and I'm sorry for that but your one of the few people I trust with the scroll and also I believe Gaara requested you to come I think he has a gift for you..."

"Really?" Sakura smiled. Kiba elbowed Sakura in the side as a silent '_Quit interrupting_'. Sakura in turn grumbled a few words under her breath as Kiba chuckled.

"WELL anyway, it should probably take two weeks at least to get there and back so I'll be expecting a report by then." Tsunade said irritation evident in her voice.

Sakura and Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked.

"You are dismissed, Sakura, I want you to stay." Tsunade smiled.

"Uhmm... ok" Sakura smiles slightly nervous. She feels something on her shoulder and she looks over to see Kiba giving her a reassuring smile.

Kiba leans over and whispers in her ear. "Don't worry I'm sure she's just going to give you an early birthday present." Sakura nods and blushes at his breath on her ear.

Kiba smiles and leaves the room with Akamaru close behind. He shuts the door behind him.

Sakura smiles and looks at Tsunade.

Tsunade chuckles and says, "I guess Kiba can talk to dogs and see into the future because I am giving you a gift." She reaches under her desk and pulls out a neatly wrapped box and tosses it to Sakura. "Here"

Sakura gives a broad smile and ripped open the box. Inside was a pair of black, knee high, ninja sandals, with neat stitching near the top resembling sakura flowers. Sakura's eyes sparkled.

_**'CHA, THESE ARE AWSOME'**_ Her Inner self yelled.

Sakura ran over to Tsunade and hugged her yelling "THANKYOU, THANKYOU, and THANKYOU."

Tsunade smiled and laughed "I seen you eyeing them that day I snuck out to get sake."

Sakura smiled stepped back and rubbed the back of her head, she gained that trait from spending a lot of time with Naruto before he vanished. "Thank you Tsunade, but well you know I have to go home and go through those boxes to find things to pack for my mission and something to wear to my party tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I can't go but you know as well as I do they won't let me leave until they get their paperwork, and you know that won't be done by the party." Tsunade groans.

Sakura chuckles and nods, "Yes, I know, well bye Tsunade." Sakura smiles and turns and leaves waving bye.

"Bye Sakura..." Tsunade says lazily staring at her paperwork.

"Young love." Tsunade sighs as the door is shut. She reaches under the desk and pulls out a bottle of sake.

* * *

**Me: Next Chap is going to have fluff lots and some!!!! **

**Kiba: It's going to have fluff lots and some???**

**Me: Hai**

**Kiba: What the hell is that exposed to mean!!!**

**Me: Fluffiness... Ok ANYWAY...When I get 5 more reviews I'll post it!**

**Kiba: Why do you make them post reviews?**

**Me: Their fun to read YAY**

**Kiba: yeah... are you okay in the head?**

**Me: My thereapist says I'm fine so hah!!**

**Kiba: You need to see a therapist?**

**Me: (glares) Dont make me lock you in the room with Orochimaru again!**

**Kiba: (shivers) I-I'll Sh-shut up n-now**

**Me: (pats on head) Good boy**

**Love yall R/R**


	3. Stay With Me Tonight?

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Sakura&Kiba Romance

**Hey thanks for the great reviews!**

* * *

**Me: Hiya!**

**Kiba: Hi**

**Sakura: Hello!**

**Kiba: This chap IS fluffy**

**Sakura: Yeah, I even argue with myself!**

**Kiba&Me: (looks at Sakura)**

**Sakura: Ummm... I shouldnt have said that aloud... Heh... R/R **

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Sakura leaves closing the door behind her holding the boots close to her chest. When she turns around she comes nose to nose with Kiba (A/N: literally nose to nose). Sakura blushes at how close they are.

_**'Kiss him, CHA!'**_

_'Are you crazy? NO!'_

_**'Yes!'**_

_'No!'_

_**'Yes!' **_

_'No!'_

_**'Yeah, come on I know you want to!'**_

_'Well... HEY WAIT NO STOP IT!'_

_**'Fine forget it... hey he just said something did you hear?'**_

"Huh?" Sakura blinked out of her inner war and noticed Kiba hasn't moved but did in fact say something.

Kiba was blushing and also nervous he hadn't meant to get this close but he shook it off. "I SAID, what did Tsunade give you?"

Sakura smiled took a step back and held up the boots.

Kiba smiled and said "Cool, but not as cool as my..." Akamaru growls. "Ok, fine I mean our gifts."

"Gifts? Watta you mean? What are they?" She says as she reaches down and pats Akamaru. She has grown to adore dogs.

"Well, I got you one and Akamaru did too, and like I'd tell you what they are. You're going to have to wait till tomorrow." Kiba winks. "But I'll give you mine before the party."

Sakura smiles and they walk out of the Hokage's tower.

_**'CHA, Ask him to spend the night with you.'**_

_'WHAT, no'_

_**'Yes, you can ask him for some help with something.'**_

_'Umm, I don't know...'_

_**'AWW COME ON IT'LL BE FUN YOU CAN INVITE AKAMARU TOOO!'**_

_'SHEASH, fine, fine, I will IF you stop bothering me about it.'_

_**'CHA, YEAH, WE HAVE A DEAL.'**_

Sakura blushes lightly and looks at the sky. "Sooo, Kiba, Akamaru, ummm... would you like to stay with me tonight and help me unpack the rest of my junk."

Kiba's looks at her out of the corner of his eye. _'Did she just ask me to stay the night with her, OH YEAH... Kiba calm down no need to think like that and were just going to unpack w...'_

Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts by a loud bark. He looks at Akamaru "Uhh right, Sakura we'll stay but I got to stop by my mom's house ok?"

Sakura smiles and nods, then turns down a street corner and stops in front of a large house surrounded by a fence. Sakura leans against the fence and smiles at Kiba._'Good thing his mom lives in the same direction of my house.'_

"Akamaru stay with Sakura I'll be right back." He walks up to the door and opens it. "HEY MOM..."

Sakura chuckles and pats Akamaru. She sighs and waits. _'I wonder what he has to get here if he doesn't live here.'_

_**'Your guess is as good as mine'**_ Inner Sakura sighs.

"Hey, Forehead, Akamaru how are you guys today... and where is Kiba." A blond girl with bangs and a large pony tail noticed Akamaru without his master.

"Hiya, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled at one of her close friends. "Were fine and Kiba's inside his moms." She said pointing behind her.

Ino nods and then her eyes widen."OH MY GOSH, where did you get those amazing boots!"

"Oh, these, Tsunade-sama gave them to me for an early birthday present since she won't make it to my party." Sakura smiled.

Ino chuckled. "Ooooh, Sakura your soo lucky, Umm why are you waiting in front of Kiba's mom's with Akamaru?"

"Well, Kiba and Akamaru are staying the night with me t..." Sakura began.

"OH MY GOSH, you're going to have your dre-mm mmm m mm." Sakura clamped her hand over Ino's mouth and looked around then looked at Akamaru who in turn barked slightly confused.

Sakura pulled Ino a little further away from Akamaru and whispered. "Pig shut up, remember Akamaru can talk to Kiba!"

"Oh, yeah I forgot... Hey what's up with you and Kiba." Ino said tilting her head slightly.

Sakura sighs and crosses her arms. "Nothing's up yet, but I wish there was, tonight he's just going to help me with my unpacking."

"Oh, but is he staying all night?" Ino questioned.

"Well I..." Sakura began **(A/N:Have you noticed people begin a lot of sentences but never finish often in this story huh?)**.

"Yes, I am." Kiba said, causing both girls to jump and laugh nervously.

"H-how long were you there Kiba?" Sakura stuttered.

"Ummm... from about 'help me with my unpacking' to now. Um why..." Kiba chuckled. "Where you talking about how hot I am?"

Ino and Sakura chuckled nervously, Kiba just shrugged it off and said "Well Sakura are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded hugged Ino bye and headed back home.

* * *

**Me: Hope you like! I have my next chap ready. Just tell me when to post!**

**Kiba: Oh... so your going to wait for a really good review to post the next chap?**

**Me: HAI**

**Sakura: Yay reviews! I'll even try to get Deisea to announce the best reviewer and other reviewers with spectacular reviews whom had reviewed!**

**Me&Kiba: (Stares at Sakura)**

**Kiba: Umm... She just said well post whoever reviews this chap in the next, unless you tell us not to.**

**Me: See thats why i put you together because you know her so well (laughs)**

**Kiba: HEY!**

**Sakura: YAY CONTEST**

**Kiba: (sigh)** R/R


	4. Kakashi's House Warming Gift

_Discalaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would have ended up in Akatsuki eventually married to Dei-Kun_

_Kiba/Sakura _

**Me: Guess who (laughs evily in the dark)**

**Kiba: (Flips light on) What are you doing?**

**Me: Umm... I have no idea...**

**Kiba&Sakura: (Sigh)**

**Sakura: Okay Guess what! Names in! And the winner is... _0x-Kururin-x0_**

**Me: I loved it it had detail and was nice and long! IT MADE ME HAPPY, ARIGATO!**

**Kiba: Other great reviews are _.Rain.Is.Shattered.Sunshine..., xnarutoxrocksx, FriendoftheVampires892_, and _deidara rox my sox_ arigato.**

**Me: And also_cherryredblossom_** **for reviewing all and every chapter so far! Stay loyal! ; D**

**Kiba: We want _0x-Kururin-x0_** **and _cherryredblossom_** **to give us their favorite paring and or a plot for our next two stories.  
**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

**_Chapter 4_**

_**Later at Sakura's**_

Sakura reached in her pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked her door.

"Hey, you didn't leave the door wide open, again, good for you!" Kiba chuckled and gave her a pat on the back Akamaru barked joyfully.

Sakura just sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, where do you guys wanna start unpacking?" She smiled.

"Umm…" Kiba looked at Akamaru who barked. "Ok, Akamaru says the bedroom because apparently you spend a lot of time there." Kiba chuckled.

Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked to her room. "Fine, let's get this place renovated!" Sakura proudly stated opening a box in her room.

'_She's soo enthusiastic at times… It's adorable.' _Kiba chuckled slightly. He shakes his head and sighs. _'I guess Akamaru was right I'm falling for my little blossom I just wish I knew if she felt the same way."_Kiba sighs and opens a box.

'_I wonder where the box with all my cloths is.' _Sakura thought.

'_**CHA! YOU GOTTA FIND THAT BOX BEFOR KIBA DOES!' **_Sakura's Inner self began to go into hysterics.

'_SHEASH, calm down why do we got to find it before Kiba?'_

'_**BECAUSE IT HAS KAKASHI'S HOUSE WARMING GIFT IN IT, REMEMBER THE TH…'**_ Inner Sakura began but got interrupted by a whistle.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see Kiba with his dog like smile holing up a pair of lacy thongs.

"Ooooh, Sakura you wear these?" Kiba began laughing hysterically.

Sakura turned a brilliant shade of red, hopped up and snatched the lingerie. "I… uhh I… Kakashi bought them for me when I moved here… heh heh heh." Sakura said nervously.

Kiba finally caught his breath and said. "It.. figures Kakashi got them, that old pervert."

Sakura sighed and smiled she had just got the dresser out of the box and into the corner, Kiba was on the side of the bed going through a box. Sakura was about to take a few steps back to admire the dresser when she tripped over the lamp Kiba pulled out of a box that morning and fell backwards. Luckily Kiba was there and caught her before she hit the ground and they both fell backwards.

"Heh, my bad I guess I shouldn't 't have left that lamp there…" Kiba said nervously seeing as their faces were inches apart.

'_**KISS HIM, CHA'**_

'_No, what if he doesn't like me back?'_

'_**Well I guess you won't know unless you KISS HIM'**_

'_No I don't want to ruin our friendship.'_

'_**FINE, FINE, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO STOP BOTHERING YOU!'**_

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud bark. Kiba shook his head out of his thoughts which were similar to Sakura's then looked at Akamaru who was giving him a questioning glance. Kiba noticed Sakura was still on top of him and looking at Akamaru.

"Ehh Hem?" Kiba coughed out. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked at him and noticed she was on top of him and blushed then quickly got off. Kiba stood up and smiled.

Sakura picked up the lamp and set it on the side table of the bed.

"Well I guess this room's finished were to next, Sakura?" Kiba smiled.

"Umm… there's the kitchen were we just have to put the pots, pans, and the dishes away. The living room where everything needs to be put up. I guess that's pretty much it, considering I have but one box for the bathroom and I can do that when we return from our mission." Sakura sighed.

Kiba thought for a second and smiles. "Let's do the living room first then the kitchen, I have an idea." Sakura nodded and left her room.

Kiba looks at Akamaru and sighs. "I guess your right boy, I am falling in love." Akamaru barked proudly and Kiba laughed and headed to the living room with Akamaru close behind.

* * *

**Me: Thanks... None of you know how happy the reviews make me**.

**Kiba: Deisea are you cring?**

**Me: Yes I'm just so happy WAAAH!**

**Sakura: (Hugs) There, there...**

**Me: (Hugs back)**

**Kiba: (Grr) Sakura's mine!**

**Sakura: Huh?**

**Deidara: Hey Deisea is mine! un.**

**Hidan: Make out!**

**Sasori: Kiss her!**

**Tobi: Tobi's a good boy**

**Me&Kiba&Sakura: What the Hell are you doing here!**

**Me: Your not in this story!(Kicks Akatsukis out/except Deidara/)**

**Sakura: Next chapter is fluffy**

* * *

Me: Oh by the way I have a finished Sakura/Deidara romance and Deidara/OC romance funny I wanna know if you want me to post them.


	5. Movie Night

**Sakura: We want to thank you for all for your special reviews.**

**Me: Keep on reviewing.**

**Kiba: Heres the next chap to A Dogs Heart**

**Me: By the way **earthbender068 **I never thought of that... Kiba what does go on there**

**Kiba: Actually heh I get paid twice as much for a mission I bought both gifts Akamaru just picked it**

**Me: Yay we got through this without a fight,weirdness or inturruption.**

**Kiba: Cool its true**

**Sakura: WHAT THE HELL YOU GET PAID TWICE AS MUCH**

**Kiba: Uhhh... no**

**Sakura: BUT YOU SAID**

**Kiba: UHHH...BYE... (Kiba takes off running Sakura chases close behind)**

**Me: Oooh so close... I sadly will never be the owner of Naruto (Fight scene in background)**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Four hours later**_

Sakura plopped down on the couch next to Kiba and sighed happily. "Finally done…" She looks over at Kiba and says. "What was the idea you had earlier?" Kiba smiled, got up and walked to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn.

Sakura tilted her head slightly in confusion. Kiba chuckled and smiled. _'She still looks soo cute like that... no matter how hard I try I can't deny it any longer...'_

"Lets watch a movie!" Kiba stated proudly. Akamaru barked happily as he lay in front of the couch.

Sakura pulled her feet up on the couch and smiled. "Great, now have you decided which movie to watch?"

"Heh, well I was hoping you would decide, I mean since it's practically your birthday, because it's like two in the morning." Kiba smiled sheepishly.

Akamaru barked and stood up and walked off to another room in Sakura's house. Kiba sighed slightly in confusion and sat next to Sakura handing her the popcorn.

"Kiba? What did Akamaru say? Where is he going?" She asked taking the popcorn.

"He told me to sit then walked off for some reason." Kiba chuckled. _'I wonder why and when she started asking multiple questions at once.' _Sakura laughed that Akamaru told his master to sit.

They sat there in a comfortable silence until they heard a muffled bark. They looked over and seen Akamaru holding a horror movie. Kiba chuckled and nodded. Sakura smiled wearily, she has trouble with horror movies since Orochimaru. Akamaru gave another muffled bark as he put the movie in.

Sakura yelped and grabbed onto Kiba's arm in a death grip. They are thirty minutes into the movie and Sakura is about to go into a panic, Akamaru fell asleep after eating all the popcorn, and Kiba is going to need a new arm if he doesn't do something.

Kiba decides to keep his arm and turns so his back is against the corner of the couch were he can be sitting up, then he reaches out and pulls Sakura between his legs and onto his chest.

Sakura jumps slightly at the swift movement, but soon relaxes from his warmth and lays her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Kiba blushes and looks at her, he smiles slightly and drifts his gaze back at the movie his blush never fading.

_'She's so warm, soft, and she smells like cherry blossoms in the rain...'_ Kiba chuckles slightly. _'Strange considering her name.'_

After a few minutes Kiba could hear her breathing even out, he looked down to see a sleeping flower on his chest. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist. "Good night my fallen cherry blossom..." Kiba smiles and gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. Sakura smiles in her sleep.

* * *

**Me: AWWWW CUTENESS**

**Sakura/Kiba: (sigh)**

**Me: (Glares then blinks) Ummm... What happend to your eye Kiba?**

**Kiba: (Covers eye and sighs) She caught me...**

**Sakura: (Laughs evily)**

**Me: (Chuckles) R&R my faithful Reviewers TaTa**


	6. BIRTHDAY!

**Me: Im HAPPY TO SEE NEW PEOPLE REVIEW**

**Kiba: (Covers ears) WHY R U YELLING**

**Me: (Glares) Are you complaining**

**Kiba: No**

**Sakura:(sigh)Deisea doesent own Naruto and never will**

* * *

Sakura awoke late the next morning. She smiled at a goods nights rest she looked at the clock to see she had an hour till her party. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up and get ready but she couldn't move. She looked down to see an arm wrapped tightly around her waist, she looked up and seen a dreaming Kiba with a smile on his face.

_**'KISS HIM, CHA'**_

_'NO WHAT IF HE WAKES UP.'_

_**'THEN JUS... uhh never mind he's sturring.'**_

Sakura looks up at Kiba to see him roll slightly and pull her closer like a teddy bear. Sakura chuckles.

"Kiba... Kiiibbaa wake uup." Sakura smiled.

"Nooo five more minuets... I'm having a good dreammm..." Kiba mumbled.

"Ooooh and what is this dream about..." Sakura said quizzically.

"A flower angel now leave mee alone..." Kiba grumbled.

Sakura chuckled and thought for a second. "Kiba who is the flower angel." Sakura questioned. Akamaru barked a little too loud because Kiba became fully awake. **(A/N: Sakura IS CLUELESS)**

Kiba opened his eyes lazily and yawned. Then he looked at Sakura. "You won't let a guy sleep will ya?"

Sakura smiled. "Nope not if they got me in a death grip when I have a birthday party to go to in o... OHHH KIBA LET ME GO I GOTTA TAKE A SHOWER FIX MY HAIR AND FIND SOME THING TO WEAR TO MY PARTY AND I ONLY HAVE AN HOUR!"

Kiba instantly released her at the loudness of her yelling. Sakura jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Kiba chuckled at hearing her yell something along the lines of 'Ino's going to be pissed if I'm late to my own party'

He went into Sakura's room and changed into a pair of ninjas pants and a black shirt with mesh along the chest near his neck under the dog collar Sakura got him for his seventeenth birthday. After he changed he went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

He heard the shower start in the bathroom. _'Why can I hear the water so clearly.'_ He thought as he looked over his shoulder toward the door. He noticed the bathroom door was cracked a little less than half way open.

_'Umm... I...I sh-should go shut it for her.' _He thought a little to eagerly. He stood up and walked softly toward the bathroom door when he came close he looked through the opening and into the mirror he could see the corner of the shower. He leaned in a little further and seen her pink wet hair, he blushed and began to lean in a little further when... Ding Dong... the door bell rang. He jumped back away from the bathroom door. He falls onto his back

"Hey, Kiba, will you answer that?' Sakura shouted from the bathroom thinking he was still in the living room.

Kiba grumbled under his breath and said softly so shed think he's not that close. "Sure, Sakura."

Kiba walked to the living room and answered the door. "Hey mom..." He grumbled irritably.

"Umm... did I bother you?" His mom asked.

Kiba shook his head and sighed. "Do you have it?"

His mom smiled and nodded as a big wolf dog with an eye patch dropped a neatly wrapped box at his feet. Kiba smiled and hugged his mom bye as she left. Kiba picked the box up and sat it on the living room table.

Kiba notices that the sound water stopped running in the bathroom. He looks over and sees the door open, he sees as Sakura leaves the bathroom surrounded by steam and enters the living room with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around her.

Kiba blushes as Sakura smiles at him. _'Oh kami, she looks like an angel without wings!' _He turns his head so she doesn't see his blush.

"So who was at the door?' Sakura tilts her head to the side in questioning look giving him a good look at the curve of her neck.

Kiba blushes slightly redder and says as nonchalantly as possible. "My mom."

"Oh... Ooooh what's that?" She says as she sees the box on the table.

Kiba smiles and says. "Your birthday gift I said you could open mine before the party, remember?"

Akamaru barks. "Ok..Ok this is Akamaru's gift he picked... but I bought it."

Sakura picks up the box and rips of the wrapping. She pulls off the top of the box and see's a beautiful black dress that if you hold it in the light it shines to were you can see beautiful sakura flowers, near the top just under the shoulder of the dress there is a bright pink stitching of a sakura flower that matches the ones on her boots, and the dress cuts off two inches above the knees, with a small slit in the side that goes up about another inch and a half.

Sakura was in disbelief at the dress she couldn't believe she was holding such a beautiful thing. "I-It's beautiful..." She stuttered out.

_'Not as beautiful as you...' _He thought. Kiba smiled. "It would look even better if you put it on for the party."

Sakura eyes sparkled with tears of happiness as she puts the box on the couch and practically tackled him. "Ohhhh Kiba, thank you Sooo much..."

Kiba hugged her back and blushed that she was just in a towel. Sakura leaned up and kissed him on the cheek then stepped back grabbing the dress and running to her room.

_**'YOU DID IT YOU ACTUALLY KISSED HIM, CHA!'**_ Sakura's Inner self yelled as Sakura shut the door to her bedroom.

Kiba stood there stunned with a hand on his cheek. Akamaru barked which snapped Kiba out of it. Kiba just smiled and sat on the couch and waited for Sakura.

About ten minutes later Sakura entered the room wearing the dress Kiba got her, and her boots she got from Tsunade, with her hair up in a short pony tail.

Kiba shook slightly trying to resist taking her right then and there. He smiled and stood up. "Y-you l-l-look g-great, Sakura. Hehehe." He stuttered out nervously.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Kiba, you don't look half bad yourself."

Kiba looked at the clock and noted that they had twenty minutes till the party began. "Twenty minutes..." Kiba began staring at the clock.

Sakura's eyes widened and looked at the clock. "WHAAT! KUSO WE GOTTA GO NOW KIBA! IT USUALLY TAKES THIRTY MINUITES TO GET THERE!" Sakura shouted grabbing Kiba's hand literally jerking him out of the house. "OOH SHIT, INO'S GOING TO KILL ME FOR BEING LATE TO MY OWN PARTY!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the steps with a stumbling Kiba.

Akamaru whimpered and grabbed the doorknob with his mouth and closed the door, then ran after them barking. He was probably saying something along the lines of "WAIT FOR ME!'

* * *

**Sakura: (glances at Kiba and looks away Blushing)**

**Kiba:(looks at her)**

**Me:Ummm ok R/r**


	7. Where Were You?

**

* * *

**

Me:(Smiles) ARIGATO FOR THE REVIEWS

**Sakura: (Smiles happily) Yep nice to see new faces (blinks) errr...nicks**

**Kiba:(looks at us)Arnt u afraid ur number one fan is a stalker **

**Me:(Punches)YOU LITTLE**

**Sakura: uhhh Well DeiSea ownes none of Naruto...Hmm wonder how much trouble im in**

_**At the party**_

Sakura stopped and gasped at the scenery. In front of her was a field full of blossoming sakura trees, in between two trees was banner that said _'Happy Birthday Sakura'_,in the center there were a few tables with light pink table cloths, the biggest table was covered in food, and next to that table was a slightly smaller one with gifts, there were people scattered around talking or finishing up the decorations.

"Wow that... is so... beautiful..." Kiba huffed out, out of breath from being dragged over. Sakura nodded greatly amazed.

"FORHEAD, YOUR TEN MINUETS LATE FOR YOUR OWN PARTY, WE HAD TO SET EVERY THING UP WITHOUT YOU OR KIBA!" Ino screamed looking really mad. "DOG-BOY, GET OVER THERE AND FINISH THE STREAMERS NOW..." Kiba jumped and ran over to Shikamaru and Tenten who had the streamers with Akamaru following close behind.

"SAKURA,TELL ME WHY YOUR LATE!" Ino shouted.

"QUIT YELLING INO-PIG AND I WILL!" Sakura screamed getting mad. Sakura looked around and seen everyone staring at her. Sakura blushed and sat on a nearby bench.

Ino sighed and sat next to Sakura. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little mad you were late." Ino smiled and looked at her. "Now will you tell me why you were late."

Sakura smiled and looked at her. "Well you see, Kiba and I were done with the house and it was late but I wasn't sleepy so he decided to watch a movie...Akamaru chose a horror movie... I was a little scared so Kiba pulled me on to his lap and..." Sakura said sheepishly.

Ino smiled and practically yelled. "WHAT, HE REALLY PU... OWWW." Ino winced as she was hit in the head.

"Inooo... I don't want everyone to know I'm telling you this because I trust you... or did trust you." Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry Sakura it's just I got a little over excited... so please finish..." Ino gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Okaay fine but you got to stop screaming." Sakura glared at her. Ino smiled and nodded. "Ok, now I got a little scared from the movie so he pulled me onto his lap and... well he was so warm I fell asleep and I guess he fell asleep soon after because when I woke up we were still on the couch in the same position... and we slept in so we had like 20 minutes to get ready and get here."

Ino nodded and looked at Sakura up and down and smiled. "One more question where did you get this amazing dress... I have been through your closet a million times and never seen something so beautiful.." Ino stated jealousy raging in her eyes.

Sakura blushed and smiled then looked at Ino. "Well, Kiba..." Sakura began.

"Ooooh I see now 'HE' got it for you." Ino chuckled and looked over her shoulder at Kiba who just finished with the streamers and jumped out of the tree and landed next to Shikamaru.

Sakura looked at Kiba as he looked over at them. Sakura and Ino started to giggle.

* * *

**Me:(smiles) Thanks for reading and reviewing next chapter should be out soon**

**Kiba: (Stands up quickly) OH AND GOMEN YAKIE I WAS JOKING B4**

**Sakura:(Stares) OMG HE APPOLOGIZED AMAZING**

**Me:(Cries anime tears) Hes all grown up now**

**Kiba:(Sighs) R/R**


	8. Kiba's POV Of Last Night

Shikamaru looked at the girls then at Kiba. "Hey, what are they giggling about."

"Ummm... I'm not sure..." Kiba sighed knowing it was about him because they were stareing at him.

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome..."

Shikamaru sat down at a table with Shino and yawned. Shino looked up from the ladybug on the table he was examining as Kiba sat down. "Kiba why were you late." Shino asked broadly.

"Heh, umm, well you see, Sakura asked me to stay with her to..." Kiba began nervously.

"Really" Shino smirked. Shikamaru sat up interested.

"Yeah but not like that, she wanted me to help her with her unpacking and it took us hours to finish. When we were done it was two, but I wasn't tired and she didn't look sleepy either so I suggested we watch a movie."

Akamaru barked. They jumped slightly at the overgrown dog's sudden outbark **(A/N: Yeah I know bad joke)**,they didn't even notice him walk over there.

"Umm ok... so Akamaru suggested the horror movie... but anyway... Sakura was scared and began clenching to my arm. She was holding on so tight with that freaky strength, I practacally heard my bones crack under the pressure. I had to move so I rolled over and pulled her on my chest so she wouldn't be scared." Kiba was blushing slightly by now.

Shino chuckled slightly. Shikamaru smirked.

"She fell asleep on my chest so I couldn't move. She looked so beautiful..." Kiba blushed. "I kised her..." Kiba said so quiately Shikamaru and Shino barely heard they laughed. Kiba growled "So I fell asleep after her. When she woke me up this morning she had like an hour to get ready." Kiba finished with a sigh.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome."

Shino watched the ladybug fly off and sighed slightly.

"This morning she left her door cracked open..."Kiba blushes deep red. Shikamaru raises an eye brow. Kiba blinks and blushes redder. "NO!NO! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING MY MOM CAME BEFOR I COULD!!"

Shikamaru chuckles and leans back in his chair.

**Sakura:(Breaks down door and hits Kiba) WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR**

**Kiba: (Smiles) Gomen Sakura**

**Sakura:(Sighs) h great now I missed the story**

**Kiba: (smiles and hugs) Be Happy next chapter is ur party**

**Sakura:(Smiles and blushes) Okay **

**Me: Aww HOW SHWEET**

**Kiba :(Growls)**

**Me:(Rolls eyes) R/R**


	9. Party Time!

**Me: Well THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I HAVE 50 REVIEWS!!**

**Sakura: OMG OMG OMG OOOOOMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGG MY BIRTHDAY!!**

**Kiba: (Laughs) HAppY BirtHdaY Sakura!**

**Sakura:(Hugs)Arigato Kiba-kun!**

**Me:(smiles) Im Happy Now, On With The Chap**

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked over. "What are you guys talking about." They were wondering because Shikamaru looked interested in their conversation and he's never interested in anything but clouds.

Shikamaru sighed. "Your so troublesome. We were just talking about... umm..." Shikamaru began.

"Hey, Sakura..." Tenten yelled. "...are you ready for your presents?"

"Oh...YEAH THAT SOUNDS GREAT COME ON!" She yelled grabbing Kiba and pulling him from the chair then grabbing Ino's hand and pulling them to the gift table.

Sakura sat down as everyone came over. she looked at the table and picked up a box wrapped with cloud wrapping paper. She looked at Shikamaru and smiled as he shrugged. Sakura pulled the paper off which covered a book called _The Rose and her Inu_.

"Sh-Shikamaru? How did you know I really wanted this book?" Sakura said as she gazed at the book adoringly.

"It was way too troublesome... but worth it." Sakura and Shikamaru smiled.

Ino reached over and tossed Sakura a box. "Here this is from me." Sakura smiled and opened it. She saw a silk bright red headband like the one Ino gave to her when she was little but this one had stitching in pink that said _'Don't be afraid'_. Sakura smiled and pulled off her headband and tied on the cloth and tied the headband around her neck.

"Thank you Ino you don't know how much this means to me." Sakura sat the empty boxes on the ground.

Choji handed her a bag. Sakura smiled and reached in and pulled out a beautiful picture frame with bright blue and pink butterflies shining in the light. "Wow, Choji this is beautiful."

"Yep, and it took me forever to find it, heh." Choji smiled takeing a bite of the roll he took from the food table.

Tenten threw Sakura a long thin box. "My turn!"

Sakura giggled and opened it and pulled out two thin pink glass needles. "Oh so bright" She giggled as she held the needles up to the light. Tenten smiled.

Neji walked over and gave her a silver bracelet with charms all around it. The charms were of a sakura flower, moon, paw print, butterfly, and a small heart that looked like a locket. Sakura couldnt get the locket open. "Neji? It won't open?" Sakuea said.

"Only your true love can open it..." Neji said only loud enough for her to hear as Sakura put it on her wrist.

Shino handed Sakura a small bag with a necklace and had a light green sakura on it. Shino helped her put it on. "Wow! I love all these sakura's and butterflies!"

Hinata smiled and handed Sakura a bag. Sakura reached in it and pulled out a small stuffed fox. Sakura stared at it for a minute. It was orange and yellow a tear slid down Sakura's face as she hugged it tightly _'Naruto...'_ was the first thing to go through her mind. "Thank you Hinata" Sakura knew Hinata was thinking about Naruto too when she grabbed the fox.

Lee jumped up and handed Sakura a rare pink rose. Sakura chuckled and nodded a thank you to Lee. "Soo pretty!" She stated.

Kankurou and Temari were there but Garra had to stay behind for Kazekage buisiness. Temari handed Sakura a pair of mesh gloves that went up to just under her sholders. Kankurou handed her a box with a beautiful puppet with pink hair that looked like her. Sakura smiled and hgged them both "Thank you both! Also glad you made it..."

Sakura looked around "Where is Kakashi?" Everyone looked around. About that time Kakashi poofed next to Sakura behind Kiba. "YOUR LATE!!" Everyone yelled.

Kakashi chuckled and looked at Sakura. Kakashi would have been drooling if he wasn't her teacher**(A/N: or had his mask on)**.

Sakura smiled and said. "Kakashi-sensei, did you get me a gift?"

"Oh yeah, here." Kakashi grinned and handed her a wrapped box. Sakura glared at him and opened it she looked inside and closed it quickly. "KAKASHI HATAKE!" She screamed at him her cheeks a fiery red. Kakashi chuckled and smiled. "I also got you this" He handed her an ice blue glass sakura flower you could even see dew drops on it. "Wow."

Sakura smiled at Kakashi. Akamaru barked and dropped a box on her lap. Sakura looked at it then at Kiba who averted his gaze to the sky. _'Must be Kiba's gift...'_

Sakura shrugged and pulled out two shining practacally clear if it wasen't for the light coloring special glass kunai that are stronger than steel ones they were engraved.

The first was light pink and said _'Strength, hope, courage are in Love'_

The second one was light blue and said_ 'Love is in A Dogs Heart'_

Sakura understood. to most, ninja are just dogs, strength courage hope and love were in a ninjas heart, thats what Sakura thought.

Sakura smiled at Kiba. "Thank you everyone... NOW WHO WANTS CAKE."

Everyone who was sitting jumped up an ran over to the cake. Sakura laughed and stood up she began to walk over to them, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist she looked back at Kiba who smiled. "So... do you like them?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "Yes, they were beautiful, the kunai and the dress."

Kiba nodded and they headed toward the cake. "What was Kakashi's first gift?" He asked.

Sakura blushed and whispered in his ear about somthing like _'A special toy for bed'_. Kiba stopped in his tracks and blushed.

Sakura smiled at everyone as she cut the cake. Everyone grabbed a peice except her, Ino, Kiba, and Shino. Sakura wasn't really hungry, Ino was watchin her figure, Shino was to buisy examining bugs, and Kiba gave his to Akamaru.

* * *

**Me: If you dont understand what I ment by Kakashi's gift it may be the best**

**Kiba:(Blushes madly)Not really somthin id use**

**Me:(Blinks) lets hope not!**

**Sakura:OKAY SHUT UP!! Oh and since its my birthday here im sending a special spoiler to** **_a thousand cranes _Naruto-kun WILL DEFFINALY BE IN THIS STORY IN THE FAR FUTURE!! **

**Me:There also will be NaruSaku** If there hasn't been enough already and he hasn't even appeared**!! Also Im not sure what the Kage should give Saku post ideas with your reviews please until i say stop... **

**Kiba: In the far future... so keep given ideas or thoughts on absilutely everything and anythink even if its like DeiSea needs to change up her wrighting tactics or somthin...**

**Me: OMG WE TALKED TOO MUCH IN THIS STORY OUR TALKINS LONGER THAN THE CHAPS...Im just gonna go!!ByeBye R/R**


	10. I Want Them Back

**Kiba: Shhhh... DeiSea is asleep**

**Sakura: Were posting this chapter with out DeiSea's concent**

**Me: zzzzIzzzDONTzzzzOWNzzzNARUTOzzzz**

Sakura smiled as she looked at everyone who looked happy together chatting about. Sakura looked at the table were a few of her opened presents were. Kankurou took most of Sakura's presents to her house for her with a little _'persuasion' _from Temari.

She picked up her glass kunai and put them in her pouch seperate from the rest of her kunai **(A/N: Sakura wore her kunai pouch on her dress, she has to be prepared, they ARE ninja)**.She looked at the other present left behind and picked it up.

She stared at the small plush fox. She looked at all the people there who were happy and energetic. _**'Naruto...' **_Her inner self said solomly.

_'Naruto, wh-where are you I-I want you home. I know you would have fun here at the party... Naruto... Sasuke... YOU SHOULD BE HERE WITH ME! BE HERE AT MY PARTY!'_ She screamed in her mind.

Tears were flooding down her eyes she turned from her party and ran into the sakura filled woods, clutching onto the fox for dear life.

Half way through she collapsed at a red bridge team seven used to train at sobbing and hugged the fox pulling her knees to her chest. "N-Naruto...Sasu-Sasuke..." She whispered.

_**At the party**_

"Where's forhead?" Ino asked looking around.

"I think I seen her head into the woods... I'm not going to get her its too troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

Kiba looked at the direction she went and looked at a worried Ino. "I'll get her." Kiba smiled. He headded into the woods yelling at Akamaru to stay. He followed her sent.

He was about halfway through when he seen the bridge. He seen Sakura holding onto the fox crying for Naruto and Sasuke. He frowned and appeared beside her. She didn't notice. He knelt down and wrapped her in a hug. She looked at him through her red swollen eyes. "Oh, K...Kiba." She sobbed into his chest. "I-I want them h-home!" She cried.

"Sakura... We... we'll find them... I-I promise." Kiba whispered softly into her ear. Sakura pulled back and looked into his eyes to serch for any lie... she only saw truth. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply. He was surprised at first but soon kissed back. She broke the kiss and laied her head on his chest and fell asleep from exaustion. He smiled softly lifted her up and carried her back to the party.

Everyone began asking what happened but all Kiba said was. "She's tired I'm going to take her home."

**Me: (Yawn) Well did you like it**

**Sakura:(Passed out)(W****himper) N-Naruto**

**Kiba:(Pouts)**

**Me: AWW HE'S SAD SHE'S NOT DREAMING ABOUT HIM!!**

**Kiba: (Growls )SHUT UP R/R**


	11. Slight Memory Loss

**Me: WELCOME TO CHAPTER UHHHH...uhhhh...ummmm**

**Kiba: YOU DONT KNOW WHAT CHAPTER YOUR ON?!**

**Me: YESH...ummm...maybe**

**Sakura: OK WELCOME TO CHAP 11 MEMORY LOSS HOPE U LIKIE (Arguing in background)**

* * *

_At Sakura's House_

He sat her on her bed and smiled at her softly. He stared at her for about ten minuites. He sighed and turned to leave, but stopped when he heard her speak.

"K-Kiba? How'd I get home?" Sakura said lazily and tired.

Kiba looked at her and smiled softly. _'She dosen't remember what just happened... She dosen't remember the kiss...' _He walked back over and sat on the bed and smiled. "You ran into the woods crying and passed out."

Sakura looked down embaressed about showing weakness, tears in her eyes as she refused to let them fall. Kiba noticed and wrapped her in a hug. "It's okay..." He said softly.

"No its not! I'm always like this... weak... showing my feelings... I'm no ninja... I'm barely a med..." Sakura began as she stared at her hands.

"SAKURA, SHUT UP!" Kiba growled. Sakura looked up at him suurprised.

"YOUR WRONG! Your very strong... remember last night you about crushed my arm without tring... and for your medical skills... all I can say is amazing! Your better than the great sannin and Hokage herself! " Kiba smiled.

_**' Hes right you know...'**_ Inner Sakura cheered.

"T-thanks Kiba what would I do without you." Sakura smiled softly.

"Ummm... Probably dream of me and all of my hotness" Kiba smirked his dog like smile. They both laughed.

'WOOF' Akamaru barked coming in through the open door. Kiba looked over. Akamaru nodded slightly. Kiba nodded too.

"Sorry Sakura I have to go... I have to pack for our mission tomarrow." Sakura nodded as he stood up. " We'll meet at the Konoha gates at eight thirty." Sakura nodded again he tuned and left.

She smiled and packed her bag as she ate a peanut butter sandwitch. She reached in her dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear and a small blue T-shirt. She headed to the bathroom and took a hot shower reflecting on her day, then she got dressed and headed to bed to dream about a boy and his dog.

* * *

****

Sakura: HOPE U LIKED

Me&Kiba:(Ignorin each other)

Sakura: R/R


	12. Getting Ready

**Me: Gomenasai for not updating!! MY LAPTOP IS OUT GETTING FIXED**

**Kiba: Its still out so the next chapter might take a lil while geettin posted too**

**Sakura: You need to take better care of your things**

**Me: I DO**

**Sakura: Then howed it get broken**

**Me:HUMPH I DONT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Sakura woke up at six thirty in the mornig, a half an hour before her alarm clock. She sighed at not getting those valuable thirty minuites of sleep. She reached over and clicked the alarm button so it wouldn't ring. _'Oh, an hour and thirty minuites... WHY CANT I SLEEP LONGER THAN MY CLOCK!'_

_**'Why the yelling? I'm trying to sleep here...' **_Inner Sakura yawned out.

_'Oh I'm sor... HEY HOW DO YOU SLEEP WHEN I'M AWAKE?!' _Sakura yelled in her mind.

_**'I'm a part of you, not all of you...I can act on my own acord. Like when you sit down for a while your leg falls asleep, even tho you didn't tell it to.'**_Inner Sakura explained.

_'Oh, ok ...I'm going to get dressed.' _Sakura sighed to herself. She got out of bed and went to her dresser grabbing bandages, a red and white shirt that on the back has the Haruno family cresent_**(symbol)**_, her black shorts, and her tan skirt with the slits up the side.

_**'Hey, Sakura lets actually wear something new, please that outfit is getting old.' **_Inner Sakura pleeded.

"Okay, fine." She sighed and tossed them back grbbing a black T-shirt with a red Haruno cresent on the back and fishnet near the neck. She also grabbed fishnet gloves, a pair of dark gray shorts, and a black skirt with a slit all the way up the sides. She grabbed her knee high ninja sandles, underwear, and bandages then headed to the bathroom.

She finally came out and dried her hair changing into her clothes. She let Inner Sakura guilt her into switching all her clothes in her bag to outfits similar to what she was wearing now. She also put the fox and jewlery from her birthday into her bag. When she looked at the clock she smiled. "Okay time to go I should be there at least twenty minuites early." She pulled her bag onto her back and heads out the door locking it behind her.

**Me: (Huggles Sakura) Gomen**

**Sakura:(Huggles Back) No even best friends fight**

**Kiba: (blinks) I hope this isnt Yuri...well any way R/R**

**Me: (punches Kiba) NO YURI SO HUSH srry it was a short chap**


	13. Mission Together?

**Me: OH MY GOD I DUNNO HOW BUT I HAVE THIS CHAPTER I WAS ABLE TO FIND IT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TOO!!**

**Kiba: How did you find it?**

**Me: I just said I don't know!!**

**Sakura: Wierd?!**

**Me: Smiles Thank you I am wierd**

**Sakura&Kiba: Ummm**

**Me:Uhhh WHAT I SAY?!**

She was heading down the street when she heard the familiar chime of Ino, TenTen and Hinata.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Cheered TenTen.

"Hey, Forhead!" Yelled Ino.

"He-hello, S-Sakura-Chan..." Hinata smiled softly.

"Hiya guys! How are you." Sakura said contenuing to walk, the others following.

"Fine, what are you doing out so early?" Ino yawned slightly not compleatly awake.

"I'd like to know about you? You guys are never up this early." Sakura smiled at Hinata.

"W-well were going t-to go shopping...would you like to come Sakura-Chan" Hinata smiled softly.

"Aww, I would love to go but Lady Tsunade told me and Kiba to go on a mission this morning." Sakura sighed.

"Ohhh, Sakura! You and Dog-Boy are going on a mission together!" TenTen smirked.

"How long Forhead?" Ino cheered.

"Two weeks bu..." Sakura began blushing.

"A two week l-long mi-mission just Sakura-Chan and Kiba-Kun!" Smiled Hinata unlike herself.

"Yeah... uhh... well... I GOTTA GO BYE!!" Sakura's face was blood red as she ran twoard the town gate.

_**Konoha Gate**_

* * *

**Me:Hope you liked it**

**Sakura: I did...Except for the embarassing part**

**Kiba:What Embarassing part...I sorta zoned out**

**Me: GAH!? WHY IS IT WHEN EVER A PART THAT SHOWS THEY LIKE EACH OTHER THEY MISS IT**

**Kiba&Sakura: Huh?**

**Kiba: Did you say somethin DeiSea?**

**Me: sigh No...No I didn't**

**Sakura: Okay what ever R/R**

**Me: My laptops still out but I have the next chapter but I don't have the one after that srry**

**Kiba: OH BY THE WAY we still need...NEED help to figure out what Gaara should get Sakura for a birthday present**


	14. Just Like Naruto

**Me: OOOPS...Had this chap...forgot to post...heh**

**Kiba: You Baka...**

**Me: -Glares- Kiba do you want me to turn this to a tradegy and kill you off then make Sakura marry Garra, Naruto, or one of the Akatsuki?**

**Kiba: -Looks at Sakura- Hmmm...**

**Sakura: -Smiles at Kiba- **

**Kiba: -Blushes- Fine Ill be good I don't want to lose my life AND HER**

Sakura sighed as she reached the gate. She smiles that she was five minutes earlier than she expected since she ran. She looked up and seen Kiba.

Sakura's mind had but one thought. _'Kiba...'_ She stopped and stared at him.

He was leaning against a tree staring down the path they would be traviling deep in thought. His hands in his pockets wearing a fishnt shirt and black ninja pants. The sun and shade seemed to compramise to make the lighting perfect, and making it look like he was glowing. Akamaru sitting tall at his feet looking up at his master.

"K-Kiba..." She whispered barely autoable. Kiba heard her with his sensetive hearing and looked at her giving off his dog like smile. Only succeding in Sakura's breath being caught in her throat.

He stood straight picked his bag up off the ground and walked over to her, his smile never faulting.

'_Wow, she looks amazing!' _He thought. "Hey, ready to leave soon Blossom-Chan?" Nodded Kiba. Sakura coughed slightly regaining her composure **(A/N: And her loss of breath.)**.

She smiled and said, "Hai, but Lady Tsunade shouldn't be here for another twenty minuites." Kiba put a hand over his eyes and glanced up at the sun then nodded.

"So now what can we do for twenty minuites?" Kiba said in thought tapping his chin.

'_**Kiss, make out, sneek off some were and...'**_ Inner Sakura smirked.

'_AHHH! HUSH, HUSH, SHUT UP NOW, DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT!'_ Sakura shreeked at her Inner self. She closed her eyes and shook her head and looked at Kiba who gave her a look saying 'What the hell are you doing?'.

Sakura blushed and smiled, "S-sorry what were you saying?"

Kiba smiled and rolled his eyes lightly. "I said what do we do in twenty minuites..."

Sakura locked Inner Sakura in a steel cage and thought for a moment. "Want to get some breakfast at Ichiraku?"

'_**Oh smooth Sakura...' **_Inner Sakura rolled her eyes.

'_Hey, how did you get out?!'_ Sakura thought startled slightly.

'_**I'm ninja too'**_ Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

"Ramen for breakfast?" Asked Kiba. Sakura scrached the back of her head and chuckled lightly. _'She's so much like Naruto...'_ Kiba thought with a soft look.

"Okay fine lets go Blossom." Kiba smiled walking ahead Akamaru close in toe. Sakura smiled and ran to catch up to him.

Soon they reached Ichiraku's and had taken a seat waiting for the ramen they ordered. Sakura stared at Kiba deep in thought while he was petting Akamaru on the head.

"Here ya go!" Cheered Ichiraku, even tho he seemed a little sad. _'Probably still missing Naruto...'_

"Arigato, Ichiraku!" Smiled Kiba setting a bowl on the floor for Akamaru to eat.

"Arigato." Sakura smiled and ate at the chicken flavored ramen as did Kiba. She glanced over at Kiba slurping the ramen, she slurped slowly with a smile on her face.

_**'CHA, Hes so cool!'**_ Yelled Inner Sakura.

_'You said the same thing about Sasuke and look how that turned out.'_ Grunted Sakura in her mind.

_**'Yeah but Sasuke was always a jerk, inside and out, but Kiba! He's cute...no...hes hot, tough, and cool on the outside, funny, nice, and caring on the inside.'**_ Inner Sakura said in a daze.

_'Yeah... but how would I know how he feels about me?' _Argued Sakura.

_**'Well, you have two weeks to find out.' **_Smirked Inner Sakura.

_'Okay...' _Sakura nodded.

Sakura came out of her thoughts to see Kiba snapping his fingers in front of her face with ramen hanging from his mouth. Sakura blinked a few times and looked at him.

He slurped up the noodles and smiled. "I thought I lost you there for a minute, you had this distant dazed look like outside Tsunade's door the other day. Are you okay, sure you wanna go on this mi..." Kiba began with worry in his eyes.

"YES! I-I want to go! I'm sorry I was just lost in thought." Sakura frantacally yelled.

"Okay, okay, I was just asking." Kiba said placing the money and Akamaru's bowl in his on the counter. Sakura stood up Kiba glanced at her bowl and seen it was still practically full. "Sakura? Why didn't you eat?" Kiba said standing up.

Sakura looked at her bowl then looked back at him. "I guess I wasn't really hungry..." She smiled and exited the shop.

_'But she was the one who wanted to come here in the first place...'_ Kiba thought. As he followed her out. They were headed back to the gate when Kiba was ambushed.

"Hey..." Said Shikamaru drearily.

"Hi." Said Neji smiled.

"Hey." Shino patted him on the back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Said Kiba.

"Meeting the girls... such a drag I'd rather watch clouds..." Shikamaru sighed.

"Hai, meeting TenTen..." Neji said with a soft smile.

"Hinata..." Shino said.

"And Ino." Shikamaru finished.

"So your going to meet them at the mall?" Sakura asked.

Everyone looked at her. "Hai... How did you know?" Asked Shino.

"Oh, seen them this morning said they were heading to go shopping." Sakura smiled.

They nodded then walked about ten feet away nodding for Kiba to follow. "Um, be right back Sakura." Kiba walked over Akamaru sat at his feet, Sakura walked a little further away and sat on a bench. "What?" Asked Kiba.

Shikamaru glanced over Kiba's sholder to be sure Sakura couldn't hear and said. "What are you doing with Sakura?"

"Are you on a date?" Added Shino.

Kiba blushed and grunted. "No!"

"So?" Questioned Neji.

"I-I thought I told you guys?" Studdered Kiba surprised he didn't tell his bestfriends.

"Tell us what?" Yawned Shino.

"I'm going on a two week mission with Sakura to deliver a scroll to the Kazekage." Kiba smiled.

"Two weeks... man what a drag." Shikamaru sighed.

"Maybe not..." Shino smirked.

"Huh?" Neji stared at him.

"He's got two weeks with his pink haired cherry blossom." Shino chuckled.

"HEY! Dude... she dosen't feel the same for me." Kiba sighed looking at the ground.

"You have two weeks to change that..." Shikamaru smirks.

'Arf' Akamaru yelped at him. Shino nodded.

"Yeah, hes right." Neji said.

"Yeah, may be a drag but it's worth it." Shikamaru smiles.

"O-Okay... by the way... wheres Choji?" Kiba wondered.

"Ill... But I'll tell him where you ran off to." Winked Shikamaru.

Kiba blushed and they laughed. Then grunted turning his head away. "I-I gotta go..." He waved bye and ran over to Sakura. She was sitting on the bench, leaning her head back and her eyes closed. Kiba stared for a moment in a daydream.

"Huh..." He was snapped back to reality when Akamaru placed a paw on his leg. "Oh...Sakura...Sakura?"

"Huh?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled and offered his hand, she nodded and took his hand him pulling her up. "So what did you guys talk about?" Sakura asked.

Kiba's face turned a light pink and smiled. "We were just saying bye... we should head out Tsunade should be at the gate and waiting already." Sakura nodded and smiled.

They began walking Kiba's face red, Sakura never noticing she never let go of his hand.

Kiba glanced over at her face she had a bright large smile on her face. He frrowned slightly knowing her heart was in so much pain for Naruto and Sasuke. _'She should be in a slump...She has a smile on her face wether she is happy or sad...She's just like Naruto...Like when he swore hed retrieve Sasuke on that mission...I'll never forget that pained smile on his face with his thumbs up to her...'_

* * *

**Me: Wellllllll??'**

**Kiba: So...**

**Me: OMG GUESS WHAT!!**

**Sakura&Kiba: -wince-**

**Kiba: THAT WAS MY EAR!! I HAVE SENCATIVE EARS YOU KNOW!!**

**Me: Who cares whats more important is my laptops fixed and ill be getting it back soon which means the CHAPS WILL BE UPDATD SOONER!!**

**Sakura: OMG OMG OMG REALLY?!**

**Me: YES!**

**Kiba: Awsome!**

**Me: Well R/R ASAP ITS NICE TO REVIEW WEATHER YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR NOT!!**


	15. B Rank Mission

**Me: ...**

**Kiba: Deisea is upset...Dunno y but she wont talk to us**

**Sakura: (Pouts) Deisea Please PLEASE Talk to me!**

**Me: ...**

**Sakura: (sigh) Heres the next chapter...Kiba lets call Deidara Tobi and Sasori for help**

**Kiba: Yeah...**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Come on Sakura lets go see Lady Tsunade..." Kiba said offering her a hand. Sakura nodded, smiled and took his hand. Kiba pulled her up and started walking again.

_**'OOOH SAKURA YOUR STILL HOLDING HIS HAND!!'**_ Inner Sakura squeeled.

_'Should I let go?'_ Sakura thought.

_**'NO NO! He hasnt said anything against it lets just pretend we didnt notice!'**_ Inner Sakura smiled.

Sakura nodded to herself. Kiba was smiling slightly and blushing.

_**Five Minuites LATER**_

Tsunade was groling to herself when she finnaly seen them "WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG IVE BEEN WAITING!!"

Sakura and Kiba qickly released each others hands and smiled slightly at Tsunade. "Heh, Gomen Tsunade-shinsho, we were actually here twenty minuites earlier so we went to Ichiraku for breakfast." Sakura smiled.

"Ramen for breakfast?" Tsunade said tilting her head.

Kiba started to laugh. "THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAID!!"

Tsunade chuckled a bit. "Anyway, Ichiraku is ten minuites to go there and back, I know I usually waited here while Naruto went on his missions but wanted ramen first! You should have been back sooner!"

Kiba sighed slightly "I was bombarded By Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji seems I forgot to tell them i had a mission soo..."

Akamaru barked a few times as if tring to talk to Tsunade. Tsunade blinked at the dog "Well anyway, Here Is your scroll This mission is B ranked this scroll is to be delivered to noone but the Kazekege directly. It should take five days to get there and back...I will be expecting you in at least two weeks incase of delays. Do not open the scroll or have it lost to roge shinobi, Understood?"

Sakura and Kiba nodded Sakura took hold of the scroll slipping it in a small pouch were she kept the glass kunai at her leg. They bowed a bit to the hokage.

Tsunade stared at Sakura. "Dissmissed..."

Kiba and Sakura pulled their bags closer to their back and took off down the path.

Tsunade watchd the three and sighed sofly "Be safe..."

Shizuna smiled "Im sure they will Lady Tsunade, Sakura has improved insignifigantly since you began to train her. She has also im proved in her will power thanks to Naruto."

Tsunade sighed looking at the sky. "Naruto..." TonTon tilted her head a bit 'Oink'.

"Lady Tsunade...He will be found he is the exception for the necklace...Please dont worry" Shizune smiled

Txunade nods a bit. "Ok Tsunade you still have to finish your paperwork"

Tsunade sighed again "PLEASE COME BACK SOON SAKURA!!"

**Me: ...**

**Deidara: COME ON TALK TO US! Un**

**Tobi: Tobis a good boy talk to Tobi**

**Kiba: Sasori wats wrong with her...**

**Sakura: Im a medic and i cant figure out wats wrong!!**

**Me:...**

**Sasori: I beleieve its depression...**

**Sakura: Depression?**

**Tobi: SO DEISEA-CHAN IS SAD??**

**Sasori: Yes...I dont know why...**

**Me: ...**

**Deidara: I think I know...When she got her lapto back they deleated everything including all the rest she typed for this story, un**

**Kiba: Oh...**

**Me: ...**

**Tobi: Deisea-Chan talk to Tobi PLEASE**

**Deidara: Im sure if she would talk she would tell you all shes so srry for not updating in such a loooooooooong time, un**

**Sakura,Sasori, Kiba: Review and She will not be depressed PLEASE HELP HER**


	16. Added Team Member

**Me: Hiya**

**Kiba: Yo! **

**Sakura: Hi Were so happy she wrote again!**

**Me: -nods- I reread the whole story to find my place...**

**Kiba: -sighs- Shes not hyper much anymore...**

**Me: Im dissapointed in my storys...I feel their really bad and its all my fault I dont even know if I should fini....**

**!!!SLAP!!!**

**Kiba: -slapped Deisu- IDIOT FINISH YOUR STORIES!!**

**Sakura: -Blinks- Wow he slapped her...hes brave well heres chapter 16 ^^**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 16**_

Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru were leaping through the trees at a quick east pace. Each step in tune. It had been almost four hours since they began and Sakuras muscles have been hurting for half of the last hour.

_**'Oi!! Sakura...Please...Its getting darker in here...If you dont stop we'll pass out!'**_ Inner Sakura wailed.

_'I...Know but look at him...He dosent look tired yet...'_ Sakura thought back slowly.

_**'Who cares!! We need to stop! It was probably his years of running with Akamaru...Oooh...Im running out of energy to give you...and you need the rest of your chakra to protect the scroll!' **_Inner huffed.

_'Wow, when did you start useing your mind?' _Sakura chuckled innnerdly.

_**'I didnt I used yours...Just at least ask for a break!' **_Inner Sakura seemed to fade.

Sakura suddenly felt like her Inner mind passed out on her so she felt abit alone all of a sudden. She looked ahead at Kiba who was two trees ahead keeping an even pace, Akamaru by his side.

Kibas face was red from running in the Afternoon heat. _'God if his face is red I wonder how bad I look...'_ She ran a arm across her forhead.

"H-hey...Kiba..." She called inbetween her gasp for air. She seen him slow abit leap beside her in the trees, Akamaru stayed in front.

"Yea? What is it?" She sighed inwardly as she heard the tired ness in his voice.

"I think...we really...need a break...Im...really...Tire......GAH!" She was so focased on talking she wasnt paying attention to her footing and she slipped and fell head first toward the ground.

Sakura felt everything move in slow motion as she heard Kiba call her name and leap after her and Akamaru froze standing three trees ahead. Kiba extended a hand and she tried to grab it but missed. She closed her eyes waiting for pain.

_'Wheres my pain?' _She cracked open one eye to see a blurry face with dark eyes and purple marks. She closed her eyes again fighting to stay concious she focased her chakra through her system as she leaned against the body holding her in pain from her chakra.

The pain finnaly eased and sh felt better and she noticed they stopped moving. _'He smells...like sand...Oh...I know...' _She cracked her eyes open again still abit blurry she mumbled. "Thanks Kankuro-Kun..." She lifted her hands to her eyes rbbing and smiles seeing clearly.

Kankuro smiled down at her. "Heh, no problem Sakura. If something bad that I could have stopped happened to you Gaara-Sama would have my head." He lowered her and sat her on the ground.

"Oi, Sakura!" Kiba and Akamaru jumped from a nearby tree. "Sakura you scared us half to death! If you needed a break that badly speak up!" Akamaru whimpered and nuzzled her hand with his snout.

Sakura scratched Akamaru behind the ear "Im sorry..." She looked over at Kankuro. "Thank-you again, Im grateful but wondering, why are you here? You and Temari should almost be back at Suna, if not there already."

Kankuro smiles. "I was left behind so I figured Id wait for you two."

Sakura blinked tilting her head in confusion her bangs fell in her eyes. "How did you know we had a mission?"

Kankuro silently thanked himself for wearing paint on his face hiding his light blush. "I spoke with Tsunade after Kiba took you home on your birthday, She told me about the mission so I decided to hang back and wait to travel with you two...Its better than arguing with Temari."

**Me:-Rubs her cheek- Sorry about complaining...**

**Kiba: -Sighs- Sorry for smaking you...**

**Sakura: Ok Thanks for your love and reviews If You want to know the couple parings so far and what theres gonna be read what Kiba has to say...If not Ignore him like we do**

**Kiba: -Glare, sighs- Anyway so far the pairings have been Kiba/Sakura...Duh... Sakura/Naruto, Some Sakura/Kankuro, A tiny bit of Hinata/Shino Ino/Shikamaru and TenTen/Neji with the date at the mall we didnt bother to go into detail with...In the future there SHOULD be Temari/Shikamaru and I KNOW theres gonna be more Sakura/Kankuro, and Naruto/Sakura There will also be Sakura/Gaara and maybe Kiba/Temari and I dont know yet but there might be some kind of Akatsuki/Sakura in some form some how -takes a deep breath when finished reading from the paper-**

**Me:Any questions or problems with pairing please say so **

**Kiba: Why so many Sakura pairings?**

**Me:-Blink- BEECAUSEE Shes HOOOOT PLEASE R/R**


	17. NightmareOr

**Me: Sowwy For The Long Wait Ive had some problems, But this IS A KIBA SAKURA I just like making Kiba jelouse**

**Kiba: Like?**

**Me: Doesent matter...**

**Kiba: If it doesent matter then why didnt you wright?**

**Me: -glares- Just shut up**

**Kiba: -Smirks- Make me...**

**Me: -Glares eavilier- Ok -Pulls out a few kunai and shuriken two katana and a couple eploding tags holding everything expertly-**

**Kiba: -Wasnt expecting that- Oh hell**

**Sakura: Umm well heres her story**

**-**

_Dream_

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Sakura nodded and stood up looking at the sky, it was an orangeish color. She cursed herself. _'I-I must have been so tiared I-I misjudged the t-time...Its almost n-nightfall...'_ Sakura tried walking but felt her legs were weak and fell forward. Kiba jumped and jerked her to him "Are you Okay Sakura? Your tired so lets all rest..."

Before Kiba could finish his sentence she was fast asleep in his arms. Lifted Sakura onto his back and looked at Kankuro bowing, it looked abit awkward with Sakura on his back. "Hey thanks for saving her dude I owe you one."

Kankuro waved a hand dismmising the sentence and walked tword a small open area. "Id be screwed if Gaara knew something happened to her when I could have stopped it, she WAS one of the three who rescued Gaara from himself AND the Shikaku."

Kiba nodded as he followd Kankuro into the field. The area had a Tent big enough for four and a place where a small fire could be made. Everything looked like it could be cleaned up easily and quickly. Kankuro walked over to the place where a fire looked like it can be made. "Well stay here for the night."

Kiba looked at the sky. "Yeah...I didnt notice it was getting late..." He looked at Akamaru who walked over and flopped down by Kankuro as he made the fire.

Kiba walked over to a tree near the place Kankuro was working to make a fire pulling Sakura around him sitting down with her in his lap her head against his sholder. A light washed over the dim area from Kankuros finished fire. "I need to go find more wood."

Kiba looked up at Kankuro and nodded. "Sure dude..." Kankuro turned and walked into the darkening forest. Kiba stared down at Sakura.

Her ruy lips were bright against her pale skin, her cheeks had a light tint to them from the running, her hair shined and looked like soft silk. His eyes travled lower across her long neck, her small strong sholders and arms, her chest that was hidden under that baggy shirt and bandages that also his her slim waist. His eyes travled further acrss her hips and her strong legs. Suddenly he felt ashamed. He had made her pass out.

_'If I had stopped...Thought about her...She would be okay right now...Insteasd of unconcious from exhaustion...' _He pulled her closer against his chest and watched the flames dance in the small fire. He closed his eyes and smiled softly. Suddenly her breathing became raggid and she was sweating. I looked at her she looked like she had fallen into a high feaver so drasticly.

_**SakuraPoV**_

...

_Kiba?_

...

_Kiba__._

...

_KIBA! Where are you?!...Where am I??"_

_I looked around examining the area. It was dark...Just dark...Black...and...blue? Did I just see blue flash through the darkness?I suddenly felt myself being pulled into it, the black._

_I tried not to, I tried to run use my strength, my chakra...It was gone..._

_I could feel chilling cold hands on my wrists. _

_Something, Someone was pulling me!! _

_I looked to see who...A sillouet..._

_"W-WHO ARE YOU?? WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!!"_

_The sillouet let out a chilling laugh..."Oh, My Sakura how have you forgotten me?"_

_That voice...so familiar... his strength..._

_"As for where Im taking you...the hell Ive had to live in since child hood...My darkness...My Hell!"_

_Suddenly I was falling Pictures, memories, flew around me in the darkness Sasuke...Naruto...the memories cutting my body stabbing slicing..._

_I stopped fighting...I closed my eyes...I want to be with them...Naruto...Sasuke..._

**Me:Im so evil...**

**Kiba: A cliffhanger huh?**

**Me: -Nod-**

**Kiba: -Sigh- Your so usle...**

**Me: HMM?**

**Kiba:-puts hands over his face protectively- n-nuthing heheheh ^^;;**

**Sakura: -Giggle- R/R**


	18. Dream Of Memories

**Me: I HAVE DECIDED!!!**

**Kiba: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Me: -Stands there smiling-**

**Kiba: WTH WHAT DID YOU DECIDE???**

**Me: Huh?...What?...Uhh?................................OH RIGHT!!**

**Sakura&Kiba:-Sweatdrop-**

**Me: I have decided that Im making my chapters longer starting......**

**...**

**...**

**NOW**

**Kiba: -Sighs- Why must I put up with her...**

**Me: -Grabs Sakura and Kiba pulling them to a hug- Cuz I wove juu 3 And you wove me too33**

**Kiba: -Sighs hugging her back-**

**Sakura:-Giggles hugging- On with the story~~**

_**Memories**_

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_I yelped as my arm was sliced deeply, another memory slammed into my side._

_**"I Love you so much!! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So…Please! Stay here!"**_

_**He didnt even look at me. The tears were burning my eyes, I was desperate.**_

_**"I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here...With me! If you cant stay here...Take me with you!"**_

_**"Heh, you really are annoying."**_

_**He's walking away again! What do I do?!**_

_**"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream!"**_

_**He appeared behind me, I let out a small gasp.**_

_**"Sakura...Thank-you..."**_

_**Thank-You for what...Pressure on my neck...My worlds turning dark...I whipered his name...my last attempt to keep him here.**_

_**"Sasuke...Kun..."**_

_**I passed out...He was gone...**_

_I gasped as more and more memories hit me making me bleed. _

_Every memory cut deeper and deeper and i took a sharp intake of breath opening my eyes._

_Darkness, The red memories swirling around me and...That sillouet..._

_**"Im Sorry Sakura-Chan...I failed you, Sakura-Chan. I couldn't bring him back like I promised...But dont you worry!"**_

_**All those bandages...All that pain...**_

_**"It will be all better soon, and I'm going to train and become stronger."**_

_**He's so banged up...for me...He looks like a mummy**_

_**"And I will bring Sasuke back, even if I have to break both his arms and legs to do it…that is a promise of a lifetime!"**_

_**That painful smile...All for me...**_

_**I show him a broken half hearted smile, not because he promising to bring me Sasuke...Because hes always there...for me**_

_**"Naruto, you should let yourself heal. And when you are well, we can go after Sasuke-kun together. We are a team after all, ne?"**_

_**"That's right…no matter what, we'll always be a team! Together, I'm sure we can drag that idiot back to the village and beat some sense into him!"**_

_**Naruto.....**_

_Im ready...Naruto...Sasuke..._

_The memories began moving faster slicing me deeper..._

_Sasuke...Attempting to stab Naruto, after years of serching tying to save him..._

_Naruto...Turning into a four tailed fox, is chakra tail slamming me down..._

_Me...Crying, When Tsunade said Naruto didnt return from his mission to save our Sasuke..._

_I felt my feet sinking in the darkness..._

_My knees..._

_Thighs..._

_Waist deep in darkness..._

_I open my eyes half way and seen...A light in the distance..._

_Small but spreading fast...I was half in the light now and half in the dark..._

_The shadows vanished from my waist and legs..._

_My wrist was grabbed...I seen the sillouet...I seen Sasuke..._

_Come Sakura...He was calling to me..._

_He was different...but he was back...I turned to him...to go to the Dark...._

_SAKURA!!_

_I reeled around and stared._

_...Kiba..._

_Sakura! Don't go! Dont leave me!!_

_I looked back...He was gone...so was the darkness that surrounded him..._

_All I seen was a field Sakura petals wrapped around me, gently falling from the blue sky, and I was staring at him..._

_My Partner..._

_My Friend..._

_...My Savior..._

_Kiba Inuzuka_

_The field was gone...Im at the bridge teams sevens bridge...I cant control myself...Im sitting on my knees and sobbing..._

_Soft? What am I holding...I feel myself lift the object to my face...A stuffed fox...Pressing it against my chest as i sobbed I whispered over and over..._

_N-Naruto...Sasu-Sasuke........Please return to me I miss you so much...Im so alone...I have noone left..._

_Warmth...Something warm wrapping around me...I look up and see a sillouet in the sun light...this one seems kinder...._

_An angel?_

_The Sillouet moves abit...I see a tan face with red marks..._

_Oh, K...Kiba_

_I bury my face into his warm chest..._

_I-I want them h-home _

_I could feel myself thinking that he was going to push me away...but he pressed his lips to my ear_

_Sakura... We... we'll find them... I-I promise_

_I lent back and stared at him his beautiful eyes shining with sencerity...My heart shook_

_I leant toward him pressing my lips to his...I could feel him stiffen against me..._

_Please...My mind kept repeating the word..._

_I felt him lossen and press into the kiss...His tounge slid across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth..._

_I felt my body warm me from the inside out...I-Im wrong...Im not alone I have you....Kiba..._

_My head began to spin...I broke the kiss and fell against his chest...I passed out..._

_**POVend**_

_**DreamEnd**_

Sakuras eyes snapped open and looked around. A roaring fire infront of her. To the right of it was Akamaru, he glanced at her and let out a slight bark before watching the area again.

Sakura slowly tried to sit up but found she couldn't, looking over she seen Kankuro sleeping almost five inches away she felt her face head up abit. _'He looks better without the purple make-up...'_

She looked down and seen an arm across her waist following it she seen that she was pulled to a strong chest looking up she seen Kiba. She felt her face burn and she smiled thinking about her _'dream'_. Laying her head back down she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep...

**Me: HELLOO ARE YALL HAPPY!!!**

**Kiba:Hmm?**

**Me: THE CHAPTERS LONGER Duuuuhhh....Or I at least tried to make it longer...**

**Sakura: Ohhhh...really?**

**Me: You didnt notice ...I think I might skip a few days of the trip in the chapter after this one and they arrive in Suna...So I NEED YOU ALL TO GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR GAARAS GIFT FOR SAKURA I cant write the chapter if I dont knooow**

**Kiba: Are you to lazy to think of something on her own**

**Me: Who are you? -My-Master-That-Can-Kill-Me-Out-Of-The-Story?**

**Sakura: Ill take that as a you are too lazy X3**

**Me: -Pouts and whimpers- I just need heeelp!! ANY IDEAS You can give me 5 Or 5000 at once!! I need something **


	19. Velvet

**Me: -Is humming softly rocking side to side-**

**Kiba: DeiSea? H-e-l-l-o-o-o?**

**Sakura: Ahh you might as well forget about her, that music is so loud she cant hear a thing**

**Kiba: Really?**

**Sakura: Watch -Screams- DEISEA I JUST RELEASED ALL THE ANIME BOYS IN YOUR CLOSET AND THEY RAN OFF AFTER BURNING ALL YOUR ANIME DRAWINGS!!!**

**Me: -Contenues to rock back and forth humming-**

**Kiba: -Steps behind DeiSea and screams at the top of his lungs- HEY DEISEA! DEIDARA DOES NOT LIKE YOU YOUR JUST ANOTHER CRAZED FANGIRL WITH ANIME AND MENTAL PROBLEMS **

**Me: -Blinks then slowly turns glaring-**

**Kiba: Eeep I-I thought you said sh-she couldn't hear?**

**Sakura: -Shrugs- Song must have ended.**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU SAY DOG BOY?! YOU WANNA MEET EVERYONE IN THE CLOSET??COME ON!!! -Grabs him and begins to drag him to her room**

**Kiba: -squeeks being drag trying to cling to the floor- H-HELP MEEEEE!!!!!**

**Sakura:-Sigh- Does anyone think were going to get through a conversation without arguments? Anyway, heres the next chapter.**

_**A Dogs Heart**_

_**Chapter 18**_

"Hmm?" Kiba opened his eyes and blinked unable to see pretty pink locks. "Sakura?" Sitting up he realized he wasn't in the field. He was in a cave. "Sakura!" Quickly jumping to his feet he wobbled and fell backwards. "W-what the hell?"

"I wouldnt move much if I were you..." A cold female voice came from the shadows.

"Why not! Who are you?! Wheres Akamaru and Sakura?" Kiba growled harshly into the shadows.

The cackle she gave was more chilling than the voice. "Oh, What a vary curious boy we have here." The woman stepped out of the shadows. She had waist length red hair, black lipstick, and green she stepped forward her heeled sandals clacked. Her tight red dress swayed around her hips.

Kiba growled again. "Awnser me damnit!" He lunged, yelpd, and collapsed at her feet.

"Oh, dear, dont you listen? I have told you not to move didn't I?" False consern was plastered on her face.

"Woman, who are you, where am I, howed I get here, where are my friends, and what have you done to me?"

She gave a wicked laugh placing her hands on her hips. "Woman? You call me Velvet, I brought you to Kumori Cave." She placed a hand over her lips in a laugh. "It was simple! Your such a heavy sleeper slipping the rag over your mouth to make sure you were unconsious was almost to easy!" She dropped her hand and her eyes because cold. "Almost, until that dollish Pinky woke up..."

Kiba growled tring to lunge again but found he couldnt move. "W-wheres Sakura!!"

She blinked and smiled. "Ahh Sakura is her name hmm?" She cackled "How vary suiting for that grousome pink hair." She heard him growl. "But I see your vary fond of it?"

Kiba just growled and began caughing. "Wh-what have you d-done to m-me..."

Velvet knealed infront of him and lifted his chin to stare at his face. "My dear, I would do my best to relax..." She slides her other hand down his throat to his chest. "...for when your heart races, it will force my toxin quicker through your body."

Kiba growled darker but his vision began getting blurry. "W-where a-are...my f-friends..."

"Do not worry, my partners will..." She paused in thought and grined wickedly. "...vary good care of the darlings. Oh, and before you pass out, tell me where that scroll is?"

_'Scroll...'__** "Do not open the scroll or have it lost to roge shinobi, Understood?" I nodded and watched Sakura take hold of the scroll slipping it in a small pouch at her leg, inside I caught a glipse of the glass kunai I gave her.**_ _'No...No...Sakura...has it...S-Sakura.' _"I-I'll never t-tell you w-wench..."

She grunted and removed her hands making his head drop against the cold hard floor. Kibas head felt the ach and his vision blackened as he passed out.

Velvet did a hand sign as a bird appeared on her hand. "Go see Hirotoshi, tell him that this one is out, I searched him and there is no scroll, the pink one, mutt, or the puppt boy has it. Ask him what hed like me to do with this one...." She looked down at Kiba then back at the red bird. The bird squaked and flew off. "Hurry back my love." She called after the bird.

**Me: I found a wall...**

**Kiba: What?**

**Me: I FOUND A WALLLL!!!!!**

**Kiba: -Falls backwards holding his ears- I HEARD YOU I MENT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!!**

**Me: -Whimpers- I FOUND A WAAAALLLL**

**Sakura: Either she walked into a wall or she has a writers block**

**Me: -Whimper- C-can It be both...?**

**Kiba&Sakura:-SweatDrop- Ookaay...**

**Me: I wont be able to write again until this wall is gone**


End file.
